


'Two for All' Lemons

by MrWriterWriter



Category: Venom (Comics), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:03:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23372056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrWriterWriter/pseuds/MrWriterWriter
Summary: If you've read 'For Great Justice' then you know what this is about.
Relationships: Midoriya Izuku/Toga Himiko
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	'Two for All' Lemons

"Soo...how should we begin?" Himiko mused, giggling as she rubbed the tip of Izuku's cock along her mound. "Maybe I should start slow; rubbing this monster along my slit. Get him nice and lubed." She bit her lip and moaned at the thought, pushing the tip in between her pussylips. "Mm...then go down on you nice and slow, letting us both enjoy you stretching me out, inch by agonizingly delicious inch..."

"Oh god..." Izuku's eyes rolled back. "Heh, that...that does sound like it might be ni-"

Himiko however just waved it off. "Nah. RUIN ME!" She cried, dropping straight down onto him. Luckily she wasn't kidding about how wet she was, bottom meeting him at his base in one plunge. "Oh...OH FUCK YES!" She squeaked, leaning over him to keep upright, a look of utter bliss on her face. "Yeah...it's official...junior's new name is Pussy Hammer, heheh."

"Think I'm the one who just got hammered..." He managed to get out, before she grabbed his hands, planting one on her breast, and the other on her ass. "Oh...wow-woo-hoo..!" His voice cracked when she started a swift bounce on him, feeling the breast jiggling in his palm.

"Hehe, you like that, Sempai?" She said, gasping each time she landed on him."Feeling my boobies jiggle while I ride your giant willie? Come on, wreck my little box!"

Izuku stared, any current enjoyable sensation getting interference from the brief bout of confusion from hearing that. _'What'd she say?'_ Luckily it was washed away as she leaned in to kiss him.

Unfortunately, she also saw the expression he had. "Ah-am I doing good, Sempai?" She asked worriedly, seeing the less than enthused expression on his face.

"Huh? No, no, you're doing great, Himi!" He said, using the nickname he'd recently taken for her, making her perk up a little. "It's just...I have no idea what any of that meant."

"I was talking dirty." She replied. "It's supposed to get your partner hot and bothered."

 _ **'Well, she gets points for the attempt, at least.'**_ Venom thought from his bolt hole.

"Oh." Izuku had the grace to look sheepish. "Well, if it's any consolation...I don't know anything about 'dirty talk' so I wouldn't even recognize it, really."

"Aww...but I found those in a really fancy-looking hentai." Himiko pouted. "Phooey..."

Izuku chuckled a little, slipping his arms around her, pulling her "Himi, you don't have to be anything else with me, you know."

"I don't?"

"No, just be yourse-yike!" He squawked when she leaned in and bit on his ear.

"NOM!" She squealed cutely, giving his lobe a lick before releasing.

"H-Himi-" He turned bright red when he felt a shiver down his spine from it. While it still stung a little - the ear's a pretty sensitive spot - it was more of an enjoyable feeling. Almost like...like when she rubbed against him.

"OOH! Sempai, you got all twitchy inside me when I did that!" She purred. "I liked it!" Without warning, she dove down to bite his other ear, squeaking happy as he twitched in her again.

The sensation hit again, a little stronger this time. And with it, what could be best called a kneejerk reaction - a need to retaliate - and he did, making sure he only used a similar amount of pressure, he bit down on the nape of her neck. It was definitely enough to leave a mark later. What he didn't expect was Himiko letting out a moan of pleasure, or for her tunnel to suddenly clamp down, like it was trying to suck him in deeper.

"S-Sempaiii...! Ohhh..." She let out a lust-filled whine when he let go, her face flushed and eyes half-lidded.

Izuku, however wasn't done. Grabbing her hips, he rolled over, tossing her onto the bed. She'd barely finished landing when he was on top, pinning her underneath him. He wasn't a hundred percent sure what was coming over him, but the look on Himiko's face was enough to tell him to it was a good thing. With a hiss, he started to piston into her, filling the hair with hard fleshy slaps and thumps as he bounced her off the mattress.

"Oh...oh....YESSSS!" She screamed happily over the loud creak of the springs. "HARDER! HARDER, DADDY!"

Izuku blinked. That was a bit surprising, but he attributed it to Savage. Either way, if she wanted harder....

* * *

If he could, Venom would have winced at the sudden surge of creaking wood and metal, and a crack or two. As well as the loud screams and grunts of pleasure amplified as well. A quick peek out had him blushing up a storm if he had the physiology to. Izuku was already jackhammering her doggy-style against the headboard...and it was starting to crack. **_'Well...there goes the bedroom.'_**

* * *

"I...I...YEEEESSSSS!" Himiko shrieked, pounding her backside against Izuku with the surge from her orgasm, along with a harsh growl from Izuku as he slammed one last time into her, and she felt a thick, hot, wetness pour into her and trickle onto the sheets. She was too busty enjoying the shockwave through her body to notice, or care, that they'd snapped the top half of the headboard. And moved the bed a foot and a half into a crooked position. "Hehehe..." She shakily braced herself up on the damaged segment.

"Heh...that was..." Izuku managed to rasp out, leaning on her, arms around her waist.

"Yeah."

He smirked. "Hope you're not wore out already, Himi."

"Don't even think about pulling out... _Daddy._ " She licked her lips.

"That was just round one!" They spoke in unison before once again, a growl was heard, and Izuku was thrown backwards onto the mattress. With Himiko taking up reverse cowgirl on impact.

* * *

Inko looked the room over; the headboard was now in at least three pieces, the bedspring snapped in two, and a leg was missing. Izuku's desk and chair were smashed, the closet door halfway off its hinges and a person-sized dent in nearly every wall. She sighed. "...so what's the right saying for this situation; Man of Steel, Woman of Steel...room of tissue?"

Meanwhile, an exhausted and smiling Izuku and Himiko were propped up by their respective symbiotes with shorts and a bikini top for Himiko. Both were covered in slowly healing scratches, bites and bruises.

 **"Sorry, Mrs. Midoriya Mom/Grandma."** Venom and Savage said.

 _"Brings back memories of my honeymoon, honestly."_ She said to herself.


End file.
